Feathers and Curses
by i-am-a-sarcasm-abuser
Summary: When the flock gets recaptured by the school and sent to the world of Fruits Basket, they must learn to adapt as they have done so for as long as they remember. All while trying to help the Sohmas break the curse...


**Hola! This is my first story! Wish me luck! I am getting help from my friend, And-Your-Point-Is.542. Read her stories. Amazing.  
As for the characters, its not a TohruxMax fanfiction(If that exsists), I just chose the main characters.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MR or Fruits Basket. Darn. **

**p.s. try and tell me about any grammatical/spelling errors so that I can better your future experience. Thank you for flying Delta,kidding. I always wanted to say that though. **

**p.s.s. The Fruits Basket part of this goes by the manga, mmmk?**

**Don't forget to read, review, and enjoy**

* * *

Great. Just great. For all of you readers out there wondering, "What's so great?"

Let me tell ya. So here we are, we meaning The Flock and I, just hanging out. Or rather, flying. But, anyway, we were flying over Houston, Texas, and out of literally nowhere this huge robot comes at us. And when I say huge I don't mean refrigerator huge, I mean elephant huge.

Like, big enough to capture six mutant bird kids, and a talking flying dog, and a stuffed bear. (Yes Celeste magically came back, though I don't know where she went in the first place...)

The next thing we know we were in same white room wearing straight jackets. You know, like in those mental facilities.

"Max were in the school, aren't we?" Angel, my little mind reader asked me. Over whelmed with anger, I just nodded.

"When I find out which coward put us in here though, I'm going to kick their a-" I was then cut off by a person, no, two persons entering the room.

Ladies and gentlemen get your tomatoes ready- wait no, borrow one of Iggy's bombs- for the not so wonderful ter Borcht and Anne Walker.

"Vel, vel, vel vat do we haf 'ere?" ter Borcht sneered.

"I don't know. All I see is a nerd who still lets his mommy dress him, and a two-faced, cold hearted, disgrace to the female population," I replied, putting as much rage as possible into my

voice.

"I vould vatch zat mouth of yours if I vere you. You are lucky ve chose you for our tranz-dimensional plan, you pathetic failure of an experiment." Mr. Creeper said. (No, not Jeb. ter Borcht.)

I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy, I feel so special now," I said with my trademark sarcasm.

Ter Borcht and Anne muttered something none of us could make out, and then they left.

"Ok first thing's first guys, we gotta get out of these straight jackets, they're making my wings cramp up. Iggy, can you get that pocket knife Jeb gave to you?"

I don't need Angel to tell me that you're probably thinking 'who and their right mind would give a blind kid a pocket knife.

Well, for one Iggy can probably handle any type of weapon better then any of us, except for maybe a gun. And two, Jeb was never in his right mind, he never will, and to be truthful I don't even think he has a right mind.

"Umm...yea I think, let me just..."Iggy said before he started working his Iggy magic (a.k.a. muttering and tinkering and things of that nature.)

And voila! He was free. "Now, can you cut the rest of us free?" I asked.

"Sure," and in less then ten minutes, we all were free.

Thing was, we forgot one teensy weensy detail. They were watching us. Darn.

Deja vu, much?

When we woke up, we were all strapped to separate operation tables. To add to our 'experience' we got the sedatives and everything.

If I could have talked, I would have shouted words that would have put a sailor to shame.

The next thing I knew, I felt like I was being ripped apart, eaten by Erasers, and put in a vat of acid. All at once. At that point all I cared about was telling Fang I loved him. Wait. No. I meant the flock.

"Report!" I screamed frantically.

"Here," Fang said.

"Here," Angel said in a quiet and scared voice.

"I'm fine I just have a killer headache..." Nudge said, trailing off.

"I'm barely here,ugh. Is this how you treat your dogs? I always knew I was going to die young," Total complained.

"Total, just, shut it. Just, for a minute. Try," I said whilst looking for Iggy and Gazzy. "Iggy, Gazzy!" I yelled frantically not seeing them anywhere.

Things I Know

We are in a different dimension

Gazzy and Iggy are nowhere to be found

I need to take care of the flock and find the missing members

"Max where are we, and where is Gazzy and Iggy?" Fang asked me, probably the most words I've heard him say.

"Well this is just a hunch, but from the sound of that "trans dimensional" thing we're in a different dimension. As for Gazzy and Iggy, I don't know where they are. Meaning, we gotta go find them." My flock put on a brave face and nodded.

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V.

Where is Max? Or any of the flock.

"Iggy?" I heard a voice say, that snapped me out of my thinking. "Iggy!" I heard again, as I felt Gazzy's hand rest on mine.

"Gazzy, have you seen Max or the others?"

"No, should we look for them?" he asked. I was wondering that myself.

"I think we should stay here. Knowing Max she'll probably be looking for us already," I said hoping what I said was true.

"But what if..." Gazzy trailed off. I knew exactly what he was thinking. What if they hadn't made it? What would happen to us? Thing is, I knew more about weapons then the next guy, but who would hire the 'blind guy'? I guess Gazzy could get somewhere in life, but what about our wings? So to sum it up, we were screwed later in life.

"Hey Gazzy can you describe where we are, so we can be prepared for the worst," I said, not only wanting to know where we were, but to break the oh-so-obvious tension.

"Uhh, were in a garden that's in a forest. There are strawberries, leeks, cabbages, and this green sticky thing growing-" Gazzy said before I stopped him

"Shh," I whispered, hearing more then one person coming.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

"Come on guys, lets kick it into high gear," I said in a failed attempt to motivate the flock. We've been flying for about an hour, but no sign of the pyros.

"Max!" I heard Angel yell.

"Yes?" I said while flying over to her.

"I can hear them! Their thoughts I mean."

"That's great. Can you tell where they're coming from?"

"Go north."

"Can you tell them to stay there?"

"No. But it seems like they...Oh no!" Angel gasped.

"What!" everyone but Angel said.

"I can't hear them anymore."

"Max, look!" I heard Nudge say from my left. I looked towards where she was pointing and saw two figures standing in a clearing.

* * *

Iggy's P.O.V

The people were coming closer, so I bent down to Gazzy and whispered, "Let's go." Gazzy nodded in response, and we ran into the forest and waited.

"I think the leeks and strawberries should be ready, Tohru," we heard one of the strangers say.

"Oh good, this means I can make some leek soup for Kyo," the stranger called Tohru said.

"I don't see why you're taking care of him. He's the one who decided to train in the rain anyway," the other one said,

"Yuki," Tohru said as she stepped into the field, "when do you think the cabbages and carrots will be ready?"

"They should be ready in about 2-3 weeks," Yuki replied.

Tohru filled up the basket with strawberries and said, "I'm going to go back to the house, can you take the leeks back please?"

"Sure, I'll meet you back there,"Yuki replied with a smile. Gazzy started to move, so I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"Hold on, he'll be gone soon," I said barely loud enough for him to hear. But, apparently it was loud enough for the teenager to hear.

"Who's there?" he said turning around. Crap. Think, WWMD, What Would Max Do? Avoid an encounter, get as far away possible. I tugged on Gazzy's hand and said, "Come on."

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one. So, tell me what you think in the reviews. Like I said earlier, please inform me of anyway this can be edited or improved. **

**Till next time~**


End file.
